


The Becho Effect

by shoelaces



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Very Becho Valentines 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelaces/pseuds/shoelaces
Summary: Request: Becho being extra in modern AU! For @echokomspacekru on tumblrIt is a known phenomenon in their friendship group that if there is an opportunity to incessantly flaunt your relationship in everyone else’s face and somehow still stay friends with them, Bellamy and Echo will gladly take that opportunity and turn it up to eleven.





	The Becho Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is...shorter than I wanted it to be. Full disclosure, I had a whole different fic in the works, decided I hated it, then scrapped the whole thing and wrote this instead. I hope it's still acceptable!

It is a known phenomenon in their friendship group that if there is an opportunity to incessantly flaunt your relationship in everyone else’s face and somehow still stay friends with them, Bellamy and Echo will gladly take that opportunity and turn it up to eleven.

Monty and Harper call it The Becho Effect, and Bellamy and Echo see it more as a point of pride than anything else when they’re willing to accept that they’ve taken something a little far.

“I’m just saying,” Emori tells them one day over their weekly group coffee. “You’ve been together three years, and I have sincerely never met any other couple so intense.”

“Knock it off,” Bellamy says fondly, taking Echo’s hand and running a thumb over her knuckles. “Just because your relationship is mostly egging each other on to do borderline illegal things doesn’t mean you have to come after mine.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Murphy quips, grinning at Bellamy.

“We’re not that bad,” Echo argues, though she’s smiling as she says it. “And in my defence, it’s Bellamy’s fault.”

“True,” Monty muses. “You were very cool before you started dating this nerd.”

“Hey,” Echo says, raising an eyebrow at him as she leans into Bellamy and he pulls her closer to his chest. “Name one occasion we’ve been over the top.”

Harper laughs, the sound ringing through the coffeeshop and Gina, the barista and Bellamy’s ex, turns and grins at them across the shop. Raven waves at her, then turns back to Bellamy and rolls her eyes, placing her elbows on the table as she leans towards him.

“I can name five.”

 

_1._

_When Echo first gets it into her head that Bellamy might be interested in her as more than a friend, she starts taking up increasing amounts of Harper, Emori, and Raven’s time with it._

_“But how do I know?” Echo asks one day, sitting on the floor as Harper braids her hair. They’re having a girl’s night in, and she’s rather enjoying the pampering, as well as the opportunity to pick her best friends’ minds about the guy she’s hopelessly in love with._

_“Um,” Raven says.”Because he looks at you all the time, stumbles over his words, and won’t stop touching you?”_

_“Sometimes you just gotta take chances!” Harper tells her. “Honestly, Echo.”_

_“I like him,” Echo says softly, because she really really does. She wants to date him, and ask about his day, and kiss him in the evening, wake up with him in the morning. But she’s not the type to make a move without being absolutely certain what the outcome will be._

_Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, her three closest female friends are all the type to take a leap of faith and hope for the best. They’re also the type to get it, because they will accept absolutely no less._

_“You’re being dramatic,” Emori says.”Kiss first. Ask questions later.”_

_Logically, Echo knows this. She has a tendency to dramatise the situation, make it worse, then wait it out until it’s over, but she’d really rather not mess this one up. Bellamy has been a quiet object of her affection for a long while._

_“I need a plan,” she announces. “I could spy on him to find out if he likes me? Or someone could ask him and tell me.”_

_Harper smacks her lightly on the back of the head. “Just ask him yourself, ya fool.”_

-

“I still can’t believe you were gonna spy on me,” Bellamy says fondly.

“Did you have any better ideas?” Echo teases back, nudging his foot under the table.

“He absolutely did not,” Monty says, raising an eyebrow. “He’s worse than you.”

“So much worse,” Murphy sighs. “Number two. Guys night out. The Secret Echo Meetings.”

 

_2._

_“She doesn’t like me back,” Bellamy tells Monty and Murphy as he puts their pitchers down on the slightly sticky bar table. “She hasn’t said anything.”_

_“She likes you back,” Murphy drones, taking a swig of his drink._

_“Please just talk to each other,” Monty mutters, staring into his drink with an expression of true distress as if Bellamy and Echo potentially dancing around each other is the most troubling thing in his life. “I’m begging you.”_

_“How do you two just keep kissing people?” Bellamy asks. “Don’t you make plans?”_

_“The drama of it all,” Murphy says, rolling his eyes. Despite his frustration, he shoots Bellamy a smirk. “You don’t need a master plan.”_

_“I want one though,” he says. “What if I said we were all going out together but then you guys pretend to cancel so it’s just us? Or I could pretend I need help moving something, she’s pretty strong.”_

_“I feel like this relationship is my whole damn life now,” Monty says as Murphy drops his head onto the table and groans. “Why do you keep making us come to secret Echo meetings?”_

_“Why won’t you just help?” Bellamy asks, lightly smacking Murphy on the back of the head. “You guys have great relationships! I’m just asking you how to do it.”  
_

_“Talk to her,” Murphy says into the table. “Just. Talk to her.”  
_

_“I feel like that’s not enough,” he says. “I can’t just talk to her.”  
_

_The look Monty gives him makes him think that he might be being an idiot, but damnit, he does not do things by halves._

-

“Secret Echo meetings,” Echo laughs, and Bellamy kisses the top of her head. “I love that!”

“We didn’t,” Murphy says. “There were like…ten of those.”

“Four,” Monty corrects, though he’s smiling. “Still too many. I started to feel like I was living in that bar.”

“Example three,” Harper says. “The one year anniversary.”

 

_3._

_“Is it too much?” Bellamy asks, taking a nacho from the plate and leaning across the table. “It’s not too much, right?”_

_“It’s gone beyond too much,” Emori tells him, slapping Murphy’s hand away from her plate. “But I think it’s gone so far beyond too much that it’s circled back to charmingly extra.”_

_“Is that a thing? I don’t think that’s a thing.” Murphy grins at Emori through a mouthful of food._

_There are six of them sitting in this cramped little booth- Bellamy, Emori, Murphy, Raven, Monty, and Harper. Echo is absent on account of this being the ‘Bellamy Blake Plans His First Anniversary’ council._

_Bellamy quite likes his list of top ten ideas for the best anniversary celebrations ever, and if Harper is going to label them as ‘fuckin’ wack’ then that’s her problem._

_“I’m putting a ban on you hiring things,” Raven says as she examines the list. “That means no horse-drawn carriages, Blake. There is no way you can afford that.”_

_“Octavia’s college fund?” Murphy offers, and Bellamy glares at him. “Joking!”  
_

_“That was kinda sweet actually,” Harper muses. “My god, you love that girl.”_

_“Yeah,” Bellamy says, lost in thought as he scans the page. “Yeah, I really do.”_

-

“A horse-drawn carriage?” Echo looks a little crestfallen for a moment. “You considered that?”

“I couldn’t really afford that,” Bellamy protests. “It was just a brief idea!”

“She considered a hot air balloon,” Emori tells him, winking. “You’re as bad as each other.”

“Okay, I have number four,” Murphy says. “Last year. The hospital.”

 

_4._

_Before the sunny fall afternoon Bellamy gets a concussion from Miller accidentally winging a football straight into his head, it would have been fair to assume that Echo was the type to be level-headed in a crisis._

_She is not._

_They’ve been together for two years, and she’s his emergency contact, which means that when she gets the call from the hospital she practically flings herself over the couch to get out of the door._

_Her phone beeps a few times as she hurries down the street (their local hospital is a bus ride away but there’s no way in hell she’s waiting for that thing) and she finds herself ignoring the sounds of it. In a slight blur, she checks in and is directed to the third floor where she arrives, slightly out of breath and a little tearful._

_Already in the waiting room, she finds Miller with an expression of sincere guilt on his face, and Murphy who looks like a kid in a candy store._

_“What happened?” Echo breathes._

_“Um, we did text you,” Murphy says, and Miller groans and puts his head in his hands._

_Echo takes her phone out and scrolls through the texts._

_**Miller:** _ _**hey i just knocked ur boyfriend tf out with a football but like** _

_**he’s fine** _

_**not happy with me but fine** _

_**Murphy:** _ _**before you start getting cryptic texts from miller** _

_**bellamy is fine he just got whacked lmao** _

_**he says to tell you not to worry** _

_Echo looks up and groans. “Seriously?”_

_“You are bright red,” Murphy says. “Please tell me you didn’t run here.”_

_Her silence must confirm it to him, because he starts cackling like a madman._

_“Why didn’t you just take the bus? Or look at your phone?”_

_“It’s Bellamy and Echo,” Miller says, raising his head. “They don’t half-ass things.”_

_She flips him off, even though she’s smiling a little with the rush of relief that Bellamy is completely okay, and takes a seat in an uncomfortable plastic chair._

_She might be a little embarrassed half an hour later when Bellamy returns with a bruise on his head full of insults for Miller and she gets a little over-emotional, but Bellamy would have done the exact same._

-

“I can’t believe you’re saying I was too dramatic!” Echo says, frowning at Murphy. “I thought it was serious!”

“You ran so far,” Raven whispers. “So far. So fast.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bellamy says. “I think it was fair of her. What’s number five?”

“Number five is right now,” Emori says, pointing a finger at them. “Need I remind you that you hired this whole place out to celebrate getting engaged?”

“I’ll allow it,” Raven says. “Free booze.”

“It is not free,” Bellamy reminds her. “I told you I would pay for two drinks.”

“Whatever,” she says, winking. “Congratulations, guys.”

Echo wiggles her hand with the beautiful ring on it, the one Bellamy had spent months picking out, and everyone cheers.

“I love you,” she says to Bellamy, leaning her head into his shoulder and smiling.

He tilts her head up to kiss her properly, ignoring the whistles around them. “I love you too,” he says, and he knows that this is the truest thing he’s ever said. Their friends can tease him as much as they like, anyone on the street can think they’re as dramatic as they want, but as long as he has this girl by his side, none of it matters and everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who organised this and participated in it! i'm loving seeing the tag full of becho positivity and everything you've all created. let's keep this ship sailing!
> 
> find me @deweysdenouement on tumblr


End file.
